The Swearing Fox
by LawOfTheAug
Summary: Naruto gets wounded by a Chidori during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and is placed in the hospital.During his stay in the hospital he ponders about life and all and suddenly wakes up and stops putting on his mask of happiness and facade of Stupidity.While getting a fouled mouth konoichi as a room mate. NarutoxTayuya Strong/Prodigy Naruto A/N Chapter 1 and 2 rewritten drastically
1. Chapter 1

A/N All right welcome ladies and gentlemen and boys and girls to my first

ever Fanfic that i have lets get the dreary old disclaimer out of the way.

I do not own The Naruto Kishimoto Does.

Now that is out of the way...I hereby welcome to my new fanfic The Swearing

Fox

Pairings. NarutoxTayuya (just love this pairing)

Now let us begin this adventure...

Chapter 1. Prologue...and Sakura's

As Naruto laid in a hospital bed, His thoughts lingered on the failed 'Sasuke Retrieval Mission'. which he and his friends sacrificed thier lives for the retrieval of the "Last Loyal Uchiha". How Ironic is the word "loyal" as how he betrayed the village for power from the pedomaru. however Naruto's thoughts strayed onto more recent events...

FLASHBACK: 4 DAYS AGO

"Prepare a ICU room for my Naru-Chan" Tsunade shouted frantically. With a scowl on her face you could clearly tell that she was not in a good mood, she already had to deal with the surgery of Neji and Chouji, and the three fossils which are the three currupt elders of konoha.

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama" Replied frantic Shizune as she hurried to get the ICU room ready for naruto's arrival.

As the Slug sannin scanned the vitals of Naruto, and analysed his wound on his chest. she started to realise that it was as if someone had punched a hole right through his chest. But on closer inspection she suddenly realised the wound that he had been inflicted by was caused by a Raiton jutsu as the leftover chakra residue still lingered around the now closing wound. her only thoughts of what could have caused this.

She Narrowed down the prime candidates and realised it could only have been one jutsu. The Jutsu invented by Hatake Kakashi himself the chidori.

'Damn that One-eyed Fool,he better have a damn good reason as to why he taught that assassination jutsu to that spoilt little shit of a brat.' Tsunade thought bitterly while also thinking of some... inhumane ways to punish the said silver haired jonin.

On normal circumstances a normal person would have died by now. but with Naruto this was a different case. Due to his tenant, Naruto had gained some of its advanced regeneration healing factor. The blood that was spewing out of his chest an hour ago had been reduced to nothing but to a trickle of blood .

As Tsunade mentally thanked the Kyubi for his regeneration properties she began patching up Naruto. On the opposite side of town Sakura was trying to decide which dress she would wear to welcome her Sasuke-Kun back to the village. She had heard the rumours of a knucklehead Naruto returning from their retrieval mission and had went to the dress shop to get a dress to impress her Sasuke-Kun , not knowing the mission had ended in a disaster.

After looking for a about 45 minutes, Sakura decided that she would buy and wear a beautiful red dress with a floral pattern to impress her Sasuke-kun. After cleaning her new dress with a elementary water and wind jutsu taught to academy students.

Sakura made her way to the hospital, but when she arrived at the hospital, she noticed a solemn look on everyone's face, though still she chirped out. "Hey guys, where's Sasuke-kun". The lone member of the Sasuke retrieval squad Shikamaru whom was not undergoing surgery, whom was being comforted by both Ino and Temari looked at her and scowled.

Shikamaru turned to look at sakura and said in a uncaring and harsh tone that showed much distain to the one in question. "We don't know and we frankly don't care, that little bastard can go rot in hell with the rest of his clan for all we can care about".

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun and his noble clan." Sakura Screeched, Sakura immediatly went to her Sasuke-kun defence and tried to bonk shikamaru's head only to be stopped and countered by temari whom knocked her into the opposite wall with her fan causing Sakura to bang the back of her head on the opposite wall, sucessfully making her pass out much to everyone's blessing from not suffering any further ear damage.

As Sakura awoke she saw a person getting wheeled out of the ICU and immediatly went to check thinking it was her Sasuke-kun. But to her suprise, it was Naruto, still unconsious from the surgery and with his chest bandaged that was where it struck her as most of it was stained a crimson red.

Naruto had failed her, failed to keep his 'promise of a life time', and then she spoke angrily and one that would define her fall from grace. "Damn that Baka, he couldn't even bring back Sasuke-kun, how useless can he be nor could he uphold the promise he made to me i hate that Baka."

That sentence alone had made everybody in the waiting room look up and glare daggers at Sakura Although the most menacing glares came from the back of the room, when Sakura turned to look she saw two figures whom were giving of huge Killer Intent and as all eyes turned to the two figures and thier jaws dropped

There at the back of the room was one of the honored sannin of the Elemental Nations Jiraya and Team's 7 very own sensei, Kakashi. then Sakura said something that unleashed the flood gates of anger in Jiraya and Kakashi. 'Jiraya-sama why do you care about that worthless shinobi, when you should only care about a true shinobi like my sasuke-kun." Jiraya looked angrily at Sakura and said "Do not insult naruto young lady" 'But then Sakura said something that was truly so shocking that would make everyone feel digusted by her

She said "Bu..but Jiraya Sama isn't what I said true, Naruto is but a useless orphan whose parents must've abandoned him or maybe even died due to them being unknown incompetent ninjas"

That was when Jiraya lost his calm demeaner as he let the rage and disgust show on his face due to what Sakura had said about as he said to the pathatic excuse of a kunoichi."Listen here you useless bitch, were it not for Naruto or his parents . this village would not have survived the kyubi's attack 12 years ago also he has Suffered more that you or your precious Sasuke-kun will ever suffer in your pathetic lifetimes by a thousand fold. so sit down and shut up i will tell yo..."

that was when Kakashi although seething about what Sakura said about his sensei and his son cutted in by asking "Jiraya-sama, is this a good time to spill the news about the Truth twelve years ago? Sandaime Sama did keep it a secret for a reason "to which Jiraya nodded and continued speaking. "What you guys are about to learn is an S Ranked Secret. So listen up, that Includes you Miss pink haired banshee..."

"twelve years ago, the Yondaime Hokage did not kill the kyubi as you have been taught in the academy, but instead it was sealed into a baby. But being a honorable man he was he would not seal it into any other family's Child, but instead sealed it into his own flesh and blood." With that sentence alone everyone went bug eyed, with the exception of sakura as she was thinking that no one could beat her Sasuke-Kun , and on seeing this jiraya smirked and said "Thats right, Naruto is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." when he finished saying that all the genins in the room promptly fainted in shock, while the pink haired banshee whailed an ungodly sound the shattered many windows that day.

Flashback End...

As Naruto snapped out of his faze. He recalled what his friends have told him about what happened when he was in his coma due to the strain. At first he was crestfallen about how sakura talked about him, than he got angry. it was at this point naruto could barely think straight due to the all the emotions that were swirling around within him.

it was then he heard swearing and crusing from the bed beside on the otherside of the curtain divider, turned to look as well as pull the divider to the side and what he saw, would forever change the course of his life. there in the bed beside him was the female member of the sound four, that had tried to kidnap the uchiha. Naruto asked her. "hey arent you that girl working with orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?

"What the fuck do you think im doing here shithead. i got captured by you fucking tree-hugging-hippies... hey, aren't you the guy who chased after that emo duckass fuck face?" Replied the redhead as she started the obivious only to remember the boy was from earlier.

"First off the name is Naruto, say it with me: Na, Ru, To! not Shithead. and no i don't chase after that Emo Bastard. my pink haired banshee of a teammate does that." naruto said as he crossed his arms in an annoyed fashion, only to cock his head to the side to look at the girl beside him. "So whats your name anyway?"

"the Name is Tayuya, Just tayuya, if you ever add Chan to my name i will gut you like a fish, and ill call you whatever the fuck i want, Shithead.'' Replied Tayuya as she glared at the boy, as if daring him to call her ' which Naruto says"Yes Tayuya Hime" Tayuya immediatly gagged on the water she was drinking, making Naruto laugh

When Tayuya finally regained her breath she half spluttered and said"Don't call me that shithead and stop Laughing ' all while still trying to get rid of the light blush which adorned on her face "Oh this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship. im sure" Naruto says sarcastically which is then followed by a sigh. "what's next."

All righty then with that ends the first chapter of The Swearing Fox.

I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic

if you enjoyed you guys in the next Chapter...

My Thanks to my awesome Beta Megatronus89

N/A I have finally rewritten this chapter due to my sentences being cut up by err i dont know either ways i have finally changed it and i would like to thank my reviewer Rebmul For Informing me...Anyways as always Read Review and Favourite this Fic And most importantly enjoy.

LawOfTheAug


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Ok guys im back with another chapter of The Swearing the same day no less. But before i start writing this fanfic i would like to thank all of you: the readers, and for all those that have left the reviews, and i would like to personally thank Megatronus89 as he offered to beta this chapter. lets get this boring old disclaimer out of the way

I do not own the naruto Kishimoto does.

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way lets get this show on the road and bring on the next chapter of The Swearing Fox

Chapter 2

Life as a cripple

and

The Realisation

As Naruto and Tayuya continued their bickering, Tsunade came in with a clipboard and when she saw the scene unfold before her very eyes. she immediatly screamed out. "Would two stop bickering like a old couple and let me inform you about your health condtions!"

Upon hearing Tsunade's words both of them turned beet red due to blushing but luckily they managed to strug it off before Tsunade could tease both of them any further As Tsunade flips through the clipboard she starts darting off on what injuries naruto had sustained during his fight with the now Renegade Sasuke Uchiha.

Overall Naruto was going to be discharged within the next week, but has to stay within the hospital just for safety reasons for the time being. But when she turned to Tayuya her face turned grim as she addressed the red haired girl that brought some forgotten memories as she told the girl with a sympathatic tone.

"it turns out that all your bones from your Patella(kneecap) and Tibia(shin bone) are shattered in six different areas, not including the hundreds of micro-fractures along the entire Tibia, due to the weight of the trees that have landed on your legs. i have not seen such injuries since Rock Lee's injuries from the chunin exam from his match with Gaara Sabaku. You should be lucky to be alive and consider thinking of quiting the shinobi career.

Tayuya scowled and said "I was trained and born to be a fucking Shinobi and you're fucking telling me, that i am supposed to quit being one? Are you Fucking Insane you dust-lactating-heffer(female cow)?" As Tsunade just nods her head solemnly, although the tic mark that was throbbing on her temples was threatening to burst

But then Naruto spoke up "didn't you just say that you have not seen such injuries since you saw Lee, But would that not mean you could also apply the same method and treat her."  
When Naruto finished this statement Tsunade looked at him with bugged out eyes and said "Did you just say something logical and smart, brat? Either ways i could, but the risks of her dying due blood lost and other Medical terms that i doubt you could understand..

There are way too many dangers to take into account, to give her a high chance of survival. at any rate, with her surviving this surgery is less than 30 percent and with Orochimaru's Curse Seal on her, decreases her chances of survival even more...''

At this Naruto looks at quizzically at Tsunade and then props himself up and says "To answer your question Baa chan apparently when Sasuke Stabbed that hole through my chest and with the Kyubi pushing all that chakra through my body it apparently removed a seal that someone or something placed on my head and now i apparently can think faster and more clearly than before..."

Flashback...

Location Valley of the End

"Where am I? am I in hell " Naruto asked outloud as he looked around the area only to find himself in a large room that seemed to be located underground like sewer with pipes and all

As Naruto looked around he heard a deep faint chuckle

"**Well, well, well look at what kind of a mess you have gotten yourself into now you insufferable dim-witted brat." **The Kyubi grunted Naruto turned around he saw the enormous silhouette of a beast, who was said to be able to cause earthquakes where ever he walked and could destroy cities and towns with a single stroke of a it's tail, and that was... The Kyubi. who now was starting to strink due to the chakra he had been using to save and preserve what little life Naruto still had. Naruto then asks the million dollar question "Neh Kyubi san why are you smaller then usual

"**now if you paid more attention, you would have noticed that I am trying to preserve what little life you have**." Rasped out the now panting Kyubi,

As Naruto looked on he could only mutter two words "Thank You." At Which The Kyubi Laughed And said" **You certainly are different brat, no one has ever thanked since the my father and that was centuries ago , and I'll amuse you for now but your welcome Gaki**"

At this Naruto Remembers something and asks something that would shock the Kyubi "Hey Kyubii If the Ichibi has a name whats your name?" The Kyubi stops for a moment and looks at naruto then laughs before saying says "**No one has ever asked for my name before not even my previous containers..You certainly amuse me to no end. But i am grateful that you have respect and decency to asked for my name, but currently I find you still unworthy of knowing it,Names do have and mean power you know**

** Oh And I found this seal when i was searching and racking your mind it apparently limits your IQ level and due to you being on well death door the seal self destructed itself thinking that you were dead,the effects were supposed to make you more smarter like into a prodigy or some sorts but i cant really say how smart you are right now because , but for now leave. i sense that your sensei is near... we will talk again, young Naruto for now I think you have two special guests that would like to see you **."

As Naruto wondered on what the kyubi meant he heard the voices of both the Yondaime and a red headed woman calling out to him.

"Whoa why is the yondaime in my head and who are you pretty lady?" uttered Naruto to which both Kushina and Minato laughed and replied "we are your parents silly"

Naruto immediately went to hug them and with tears pouring down his face and asked the question that had always been in his head for ages," Why me...why choose the kyubi to be sealed in me. Why do other kids have their parents while you two weren't here for me"

Both Minato and Kushina frowned and whispered" We're Sorry but it was out of necessity and who else could we have trusted but our child ?"after hearing this Naruto could only cry harder as he realised and finally knew that his parents did actually love him and did not abandon him at all.

Minato then said "Well, sorry Naruto we failed you, But as one final gift from a parent to a child ask the hokage about your inheritance. and also a surprise before we leave." As the trio sat down to have finally a heartfelt talk

But alas time was running short and both kushina and Minato started to fade... to which they both smiled at Naruto and said that their time was almost up and they had to go. But before both Minato and Kushina placed their hands on Naruto's head and ruffled it while uttering the words "**Chishiki iten-jutsu**"(Knowledge Transfer Jutsu) As they finally faded away for good while smiling at their only child.

Meanwhile Naruto suddenly fainted due to the impulse and the amount of knowledge being transferred to into his head all inwhile tears flowed down his cheeks

Flashback Ends

As Naruto takes a gulp of water and continues talking 'Anyways excluding that Baa Chan could you not put your Sozo Saisei onto a sealing formula and help accelerate the growth of her white blood cells to speed up the calcium growth in her bones while you heal her?"

Tsunade looks at Naruto and Exclaims much to her shock of naruto's ideal theory of medical fuinjutsu. ''That's just genius, now how do we create such a seal. if we could actually replicate this. the chance of her surviving this operation will increase exponentially." Naruto goes into a thinking pose and after awhile screams "Eureka!" and went to talk about how the sealing matrix should be like and how much chakra would needed for the input to actually get the seal to function...

But as Naruto rambles on about his plan for the sealing matrix Tsunade Inwardly Sighs and mentally says this to herself 'Naruto...The Uzumaki and Namikaze blood is running strong in you..Too think that you would have grasp Sealing so well you truly are one of a kind...' not knowing the talk that happened in Naruto's Mindscape

After what seemed like a eternity later Naruto ends his speech and Tsunade went to ask Tayuya if she would agree to the surgery but when she turned and look Tayuya had already fallen asleep with drool gently rolling out of her mouth and onto her smooth skin.

As Naruto looks at young red head woman, he could not help but think to himself. 'i didnt know that she looked this cute, she looks peaceful the way she is sleeping... WHAT THE HELL am i thinking about like that she is an enemy/P.O.W. i must be hanging out with Ero Sennin way to much, to think something like that about an enemy kunoichi.'

"Tayuya, its time to WAKE THE FUCK UP!" said Tsunade , As Tayuya Slowly Awoke and muttered the words that woul get her killed "what the fuck do you want you old tit sagging cunt."

Before Tsunade punched Tayuya into the next life, she asked her whether she would want to take the surgery, Which She Got a wonderful sarcastic response from the foul mouth girl. "What do you think old hag...OF COURSE I WOULD FUCKING DO IT"

with that Tsunade turned to Naruto and said with a serious tone. "I will need to talk to you privatly after this and i assign you to watch over Tayuya" And with that punched Tayuya Out Thru the Walls for calling her a old tit sagging cunt...

"Now Naruto I am going to reveal to you a secret that should have been told to you by Sarutobi-Sensei. but Unfortunaly he did not live to see that day...  
Now First off I will reveal to you your parents .Your Parents were the ones you idolized your whole life..." but before she could finish her sentence. Naruto surprised her by saying "Baa Chan I already know who they are. I met them even "

To which Tsunade promptly became bug eyed and fainted causing both Naruto and Tayuya to burst out in laughter

Now that brings us to the end of yet another chapter of The Swearing Fox.  
And As Always I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic if you enjoyed you guys in the next Chapter...  
LawOfTheAug

Megatronuus89- beta/editor.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto The Swearing Fox

A/N Hey Guys! This is Law here and welcome back to the next installment of The Swearing Before we start no no its not the disclaimer yet...Its just a message to my fellow editor Mr megatronus89 for helping me Beta/edit the story...Now with that out of the way here comes the dreary old disclaimer yet again

**I do not own Naruto...Mr Kishimoto does**

Now with the disclaimer out of the way lets continue onwards into our next chapter of The Swearing Fox...Lets Go

Chapter 3...The Reveal to Council

Now Naruto was in his mindscape yet again...as he looked around his mindscape, it was still bleak and dull with just pipes and dripping water... But when he turned around he saw the mighty Kyubi taking a nap with a bubble coming out of his nose. Naruto saw this he was immediatly overcomed with hystarical laughter that he accidentally awoke Kurama from his peaceful slumber.

**"Oh gaki you finally came to visit me AND WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING YOU INSUFFEREBLE BRAT, I AM THE MIGHTY KYUBI FEARED BY ALL!" **roared the mighty beast as it's voice became heavy and dark towards the end.

In which Naruto struggled to say while rasping for breath due to laughing to much "Ye..a how can you b..e sca..ry if you na..p like th..at. Whew, that was the funniest thing i saw in a while, But anyways Kyubii why am i here?"

"**Well Gaki, Tsunade's Reaction was absolutely priceless I swear this is revenge for what Mito did to me,poor poor me ignored for ages...**" Repiled The Kyubii as he took in the Deadpan from the young blonde.

"Can you just tell me more about them?" naruto asks as for long as he could remember he always wanted to know who his parents were and what were they like

The Kyubi just huffs and says**"No..But i will tell you all i can about your mother...and she was my 2nd container and you inherited her attittude and her annoying verbal tic, and she was a horrible container, to keeping me locked in her infernal chakra chains made by her and stakes through my entire body those were horrible times plus she ignored and never used my power at all**"

Naruto just listens intently, while promising not to turn out acting like his mother towards the kyubi. "Thanks Kyubii, but is there any chance that i could inherit or unlock her chakra chains as well." Kurama looks at Naruto Quizically and replys, "**Im not entirely sure, but i did overhear your mother saying that her chakra chains could only be awaken in the right moment, she didnt specify when was the right moment, for now you must return, Tsunade is waiting for you... NOW LEAVE ME TO MY SLUMBER!"**

-Hospital Room-

As Tsunade awoke she stuttered..."Wait...how did you know or even find out about this" To which Naruto just laughed and said "Well Baa chan I met them..." As he goes on to explain the situation

As Tsunade looked at Naruto she could see that tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but before she could comfort him he spoke. "its ok Baa-chan its ok because im the Yondaime's son, i can handle it."

Tsunade smiled at Naruto gently and started speaking once again. "Well your mother was one of the most talented and beautiful Konoichi that i have ever her name was Uzumaki Kushina and..."Tsunade was cut off by Naruto when he said. "i already know about my mother Baa-Chan,The Kyubii told me but I would be happy to know more about her if you would tell me"

Tsunade looked shock when she heard this and finally asked "Wait...why are you talking to the is dangerous don't you know."

To which Naruto laughed and said "He's a friend tho he is so cuddly"

When Tsunade heard that she promptly fainted only to have Naruto look at her prone body and burst out laughing at that moment, Jiraya came in with Tayuya's prone body slung across his shoulder and when he saw Tsunade's Body he asked "I'm Guessing Tsunade told you about your parents but why is she fainted on the ground What did you do say Naruto?" While Placing Tayuya back into her hospital bed.

"Oh Nothing just told Baa chan that the Kyubi had a name and he was a friend and is extremely cuddly while also telling her about him telling me about my mother." When Jiraya heard that he also fainted Due to shock leaving Naruto Laughing his ass off at the sight of the two of the villages most strongest ninjas alive fainting.

TIMESKIP 2 HOURS LATER

As Tsunade and Jiraya started to wake up, Naruto started to straighten himself and talked to Jiraya and Tsunade about the sealing formula for the Sozo Saisei, jiraiya looks at Naruto Impressed and says with praise. "Damn Naruto you really do have the Uzumaki talent for sealsd, when you get out of the hospital by the end of this week, Find me and we will talk and make this sealing formula Gaki, oh and you chose a fine girl." And with that Jiraya left the room via the window and leaving a blushing Naruto and a deadpanned looking Tsunade.

Tsunade shakes her head at Jiraya's Perverted Antics and says "Ok i will tell you all i can about your mother well she had a really unfeminine like attitude basically a tomboy like attitude which was totally unbefiting of a woman of her looks and status,but she was one of the most nicest person i ever knew heck i even started treating her like a daughter that i never had..and when she was pregnant with you she was so excited of having her own child and she spouted that she would give you a nice childhood and would never have to suffer as badly as Minato and her during thier childhood but sadly she didnt get to see her wishes come thru..."

With that Tsunade wiped a stray tear and remembered that she had a council meeting. she told Naruto to take care of Tayuya and left for the council meeting

As Naruto watches Tsunade leaves, he looks over at Tayuya sleepily form and admired her while trying to stop himself tayuya shouted out

"hey shithead shut the fuck up and stop staring i'm trying to rest." came the groggy reply form the bed ridden redhead.

"Yes Tayuya Hime" came the response of Naruto before a pitcher of water came flying at him. Which he narrowly Dodged

Tsunade's POV

Location: Council Meeting Room

Tsunade looks at the Konoha's Council and at the left side of the councils were the Shinobi's Council which consisted of the Clan heads of Konoha and to the right was the Civilian Council. Now Tsunade started talking "SILENCE Now that i have your attention i will be adressing a great matter to you i have summoned you today to reveal the son of the Yondaime Hokage"

But as soon as She said the son of the Yondaime hokage all hell broke loose mostly from the civilian side demanding the fourth's son be place in the CRA, while the shinobi side requested that the heir be thoroughly trained in the shinobi arts.

Well heres a cliffy i suppose it is...anyway this bring us to the end of yet another chapter of The Swearing Fox and as always And As Always I'm open to any kind of criticism so yea...Read Review and Favourite this fic if you enjoyed you

LawOfTheAug

Beta/edited by Megatronus89 (or Mega or Megatron for short.)


	4. Update

**Authors Notes/Announcement**

Well...I'm Back. it seems after a long ass uninformed hiatus. Before you murder me hear me out. I Blame me not updating on school and the weather and also my laziness and how Naruto ended...mainly of the last reasoning. But I'm back and ill rewriting my old chapters and will update with a new chapter soon.

Well I'm terribly sorry on this long wait tho...Expect the new chapter out by Next week and the Re edited versions of the first 3 chapters BY TODAY...

Yours Sincerely

LawOfTheAug

I accept any kinds of feedback. they help me learn and grow as an author albeit a shitty one


End file.
